The first phase of this research project involves the basic study of lysine metabolism in the rat brain and the preparation of non-commercially available lysine metabolic intermediates which will be used in the future for the study of their possible effects on the brain glycolytic enzyme systems. Pilot scale synthesis of several lysine intermediates has been achieved. Scaled up synthesis of these intermediates are currently in progress in order to obtain larger quantities. Preliminary study of lysine metabolism in the rat brain and liver suggested some differences between these two tissues.